Vehicle carrier racks are typically mounted on the exterior of a motor vehicle to support bicycles, skis, surf boards, and the like, above the ground. These racks are generally constructed of rigid frame members having arms extending horizontally therefrom for supporting objects. Various types of carrier racks are available that may be mounted either to the roof, to the trunk, or to the rear hitch of the vehicle.
One type of rack, generally used for carrying one or more bicycles adjacent to the rear of a vehicle, is mountable on the rear hitch of the vehicle. These hitch mounted bicycle racks include a hitch coupling member adapted to securely attach to the rear hitch of the vehicle. An elongated and generally upright mast extends upward from the coupling member adjacent the rear of the vehicle. Two load-carrying support members extend outward and rearward from the upper end of the mast. The support members may be configured to retain the top tube of the bicycle. Further, the support members typically include a securing mechanism adapted to fasten the bike tube to the support members of the rack.
Skis are also commonly transported on vehicle rack carriers. By carrying skis exterior to a vehicle, a vehicle user does not reduce interior cargo space. Ski racks may be affixed to the roof of a vehicle or to the rear of a vehicle. Commonly, skis and snowboards are secured to a ski rack by clamping mechanisms, which utilize opposing rails with rubber cushions that clamp down on the skis and snowboards. These clamping mechanisms may be configured in an open configuration for loading and unloading skis and snowboards, or a closed configuration for securely holding the skis and snowboards during transport.
One type of ski rack functions as an attachment to upright hitch mounted bicycle racks. Prior to use, these ski rack attachments are typically positioned on top of the support members of the hitch mounted bicycle rack, which acts as a cradle for the ski rack. The ski rack attachment is then fastened to the bicycle rack with the bicycle rack's securing mechanism. Generally, ski rack attachments are configured to secure several sets of skis and snowboards to the rear of a vehicle in a parallel, upright position on either side of the bicycle rack's support members. The skis and snowboards are held in place on the ski rack attachment by vertically arranged pairs of clamping mechanisms.